1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to combustion-based ovens, furnaces and the like, particularly to bakery ovens, and more particularly to an oxygen transport reactor-based oven that minimizes carbon dioxide emissions in the combustion process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Combustion-type ovens, furnaces, and the like generate heat through combustion of a hydrocarbon fuel, such as methane, propane or the like, producing large quantities of carbon dioxide as a combustion product. This carbon dioxide is then released directly back into the environment. Carbon dioxide, however, is a known greenhouse gas, and the increase in carbon dioxide emissions from combustion processes has been directly linked to global climate change. It would be desirable to provide a combustion type oven or furnace for the baking of bread or the like that minimizes carbon dioxide emissions. Thus, an oxygen transport reactor-based oven solving the aforementioned problems is desired.